xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Stigmata
THE BAR / TATTOO PARLOR Stigmata is a bar & tattoo parlor owned and operated in the nexus; it maintains itself in the occasional or frequent absences of its owner and/or nominal staff, like any good nexus establishment. The drinks are free, with the usual exception of anything concocted by Mr Rayne, and it has an incredibly wide range of these, from the violently alcoholic to some very nice honey teas. There's a kitchenette and a number of siderooms, and the adjoining tattoo parlor can be reached by a separate entrance or via stairs up into it. It's been around since probably 2007 or so, but in the nexus time tends to get creative, so...who cares? As nexus locales go, it's one of the safer places. If your drink did something funny to you, it was probably one of those Rayne specialty drinks and you should be okay, because he likes his balls where they are and not nailed to Threnody's wall. THE STAFF Threnody is the owner, manager, etc. She eats vampires and blows shit up and does not have time for any of your nonsense, and yes, if you fuck around overmuch in her bar, she will find out about it and you will get b&. That said, she doesn't care if people get into screaming matches, because they're funny. If she's present, she'll probably make you a drink. Ethan Rayne works part time (read: when he feels like it) as the bartender and tattooist; when he has the time, he keeps records on recent events and forwards them to Threnody, usually via email. He'll get you a pint if you want, but it'd be more interesting if you ask for something that requires a little finesse. He's willing to tattoo the not-too-far-underage (teenagers are good, children are not) as long as they're sober, and don't ask for anything fancy (read: magical), which he'll only provide to those of you old enough and experienced enough to actually know what you're asking for. Nobody really knows why he works at Stigmata in the first place, but the answer is probably 'for the cheap entertainment', frankly. THE MISCELLENEA *The bar has its own jukebox. It will play almost anything you can think of. *In one of the adjoining rooms, there is a standing piano on wheels. A bit of finagling can get it into the main bar area. *The adjoining rooms function basically as smaller smoking parlors; there are sofas, small bars, fireplaces, that kind of thing. Stigmata does not have anything in the way of accommodation. *But there are showers in the bathrooms you can reach via the back room. *There is a pool table. Sometimes. *The kitchenette is fully stocked. *If you fight in the bar, the AVF in effect there will shunt you to the attached cells; someone else will have to come and let you out again. Alternately they can come and taunt you from the other side of the bars. *Occasionally Ethan stores emergency magical supplies behind the bar, in addition to what he uses in his special drinks. You can steal these, if you want, but it's entirely possible that won't end well for you. *The drink umbrellas resemble something that Ziggy Stardust would put in a music video. Ethan is probably responsible. *'Do not under any circumstances fuck in the bar.' *No, really. *Seriously, don't do it. *Threnody will fucking kill you, dude. *There are security cameras; ceiling Ethan is watching you. He will tattle to Threnody if anyone does something they oughtn't be doing in the bar, because he likes her better than you. She gives him money. *Yes, the security cameras are everywhere (except the shower and toilet stalls). Category:Plot Points Category:Places Category:In Xanadu